


If Peter Pan can do it...

by esperink



Series: [generic superhero au title] [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Backstory, Flying, Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Sometimes, jumping... doesn't always end with landing.





	If Peter Pan can do it...

Madeline’s mother put a hand to her child’s forehead for what must have been the fifth time that day. Madeline’s fever seemed to be going away, at least. Madeline squirmed when her mother withdrew her hand. 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” her mother said softly, making a choice to make the fever a little more bearable. It shouldn’t be that long until it was gone, but she still gently trailed her fingers over the four-year-old’s forehead. Madeline blinked, her head feeling a little tingly and fuzzy for a few moments before feeling better. Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead, putting on a cartoon for her to watch while she went to do some household chores. 

Madeline watched the screen, pushing away the blankets that had been around her to better see. 

“Think of a wonderful thought!” Peter Pan told the Darling children, catching Madeline’s interest as she sat up to stand on the bed, almost falling but barely steadying herself, arms out. “Now everybody try,” Peter Pan said, and when the children on the screen counted to three, the little girl jumped.

Madeline’s mother heard the squeals of laughter all the way from the laundry room. Surely the Peter Pan movie wasn’t that funny, so she went back to her room to check up on her daughter. She was greeted with a surprise.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped when she saw Madeline floating a little bit above the bed, her arms out and flapping like a bird. The mother was only still for a moment, though, before doing something. “Madeline, sweetie,” she said, moving from the door towards her daughter. Madeline’s flapping had moved the child further up. Her mother reached a hand out to her. “Can you come down, Maddy?”

Madeline stopped her movements and therefore stopped floating upwards, but she seemed a little confused on how to get down.

“Just… grab my hand, sweetie,” her mother said, and so Madeline grabbed her outstretched hand. Mrs. Blanc gently pulled her down, placing her on her lap as she sat down on the bed. “What are we going to tell your father?” she murmured.

* * *

Madeline grew up hiding her flying power from her peers, for the most part. Her parents told her not to do any flying outside, in case someone saw her. They didn’t want her to get in trouble or get hurt.

And while Madeline appreciated that, some part of her longed to be up in the sky when she stepped outside.

Flying inside wasn’t as fun, she’d try to insist to her parents. Plus, she’d occasionally bump into things when being up in the air in her room. She’d complain, and her mother would simply say it was safer than flying outside, trailing her fingers along any minor injury Madeline gained to fix them.

Her parents wanted to keep her safe, which was fair, but surely there’s one person she could tell?

Maybe… Dustin?

Dustin was her best friend. He wouldn’t hurt her, she was sure of it. And she didn’t necessarily have to tell her parents that she told him. It’d be a little secret.

She pulled him aside near the end of the school day. “Hey, can I come over?” she asked, nearly bouncing on her feet.

Dustin eyed her curiously. “Sure?”

“I just have something to show you,” Madeline promised. “I think it’s… pretty cool.”

When they got there, they went to his room, and Madeline closed the curtains. “What are you…” Dustin started to ask when she turned to him.

“Don’t freak out,” Madeline said quickly, holding her hands up in front of her. “Please don’t freak out. Mère didn’t want me to tell anyone. I love her, but I don’t want to prove her right.”

“Are you okay?”

Madeline nodded surely. Dustin was about to ask what this was all about when he saw that her feet were no longer touching the ground.

“Oh my God,” Dustin said.

“Please don’t freak out,” Madeline repeated.

“This is great!”

“I-- what?” 

“I’m not the only one of us with some weird skill anymore,” Dustin said, but that didn’t really clarify anything for the French girl, who just stared at him in confusion as she landed back on her feet. “I can uh… sort of talk to anything and anyone?” His tone ended in a question.

Madeline squinted at him for a moment, before saying something in French that a second-year French learner wouldn’t understand.

“That’s not very polite,” Dustin responded.

“So I’m not alone,” Madeline said, she went to sit on Dustin’s bed to process this. “Wow.”

“We’re not alone either,” Dustin said, once again confusing the French girl.

“Do you have to be so cryptic?”

Dustin laughed a little. “There’s sort of… a team? There’s not much yet, just two, but… maybe you could join?”

“What, like the Avengers?” She couldn’t ask any more questions, though, when her phone buzzed. She took it out and looked at the text. Her parents wanted her home for something.

“I’ll tell you everything at lunch tomorrow,” Dustin promised her.

**Author's Note:**

> Madeline is French fight me
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
